Warping of Time
by tinybee
Summary: Two Queens, two Kings and a consort are chasing after the white stag when they somehow find themselves back in the spare room and back in their own time. Well all but one. Harry finds himself with them instead of the DOM, but maybe this isn't a bad thing.


**I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia; they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH. RANDOM.**

**Summary: **Harry was with the Pevensies when they battled the Witch, having fallen through the veil in his godfather's stead. Now, after ruling Narnia for years, the Pevensies and Harry find a familiar street lamp. With Lucy's curiosity, they all find themselves in the spare room, reverted back to their younger selves. Harry finds himself with them, in the past, and not in 1995 where he was previously fighting death eaters.

**Pairing: Harry/Peter**

* * *

><p>"<em>If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna' turn him into a big, fluffy hat." – Peter in 'The Chronicles of Narnia'<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of five sets of hooves filled the forest, mixed with the laughter of two queens, two kings, and a consort as they chased after the elusive white stag. With a sharp kick, Harry pulled out a little in front of the golden-haired king and cantered closer to King Edmund.<p>

"Come on, Peter!" King Edmund shouted out merrily, steering his horse into Harry's path and successfully blocking the wizard's attempt to pass by.

"Careful, Sire!" Harry's horse, Rowan, neighed with a jerk that caused his rider to grab the front of the saddle in a tighter grasp.

"Need a brush up on those reflexes of yours, Harry?" Edmund teased over his shoulder.

"My reflexes are just fine, King Edmund," Harry yelled back with a laugh.

"Lucy?" Susan's curious voice carried back to the men, halting their joyful bantering.

"Susan?" Peter called, mingling with Edmund's "Lucy?"

"Look!" Lucy's horse slowed down.

The five sons and daughters of Adam all tugged on their reins to stop their own steeds, jumping off them as moments later, their eyes on the metal tree that stood tall in front of them and covered with vines.

The strange tree brought fragments of memories to the surface of Harry's thoughts. Flashes of light, cruel words taunting his teenage self while he clasped a smoke filled orb in his hand, his shoulder hitting that of an older man and knocking him out of the way even as he himself tumbled through an arch of mist…

Harry would wake up some nights, sometimes with his scar feeling like it was aflame, other times a name of someone who Harry thought he should remember would fall from his lips. It would always leave him feeling disorientated with an ache in his heart that refused to be go away. Harry would then slip out of bed if Peter hadn't been disturbed from his slumber, and go over to the window where he would then search the night sky for the Dog Star. It was odd and completely illogical to feel comfort from it, but it did serve to calm him down enough to eventually get back to sleep.

"Harry?" A large hand clamped down on his shoulder and shook him a little, bringing the green-eyed man back to the present. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry, Peter." Harry stared up at his King and offered him a comforting smile. "I was just… thinking."

Peter raised a brow curiously but didn't push Harry for answers, knowing that Harry would more than likely talk to him about whatever was bothering him later on in the seclusion of their private chambers.

"It looks so familiar," Lucy's wondering words caused the two men to turn and look over at her.

"I concur," Peter frowned when Lucy spun around to stare at something they couldn't see.

"I remember something…"

"Lucy!" Susan cried as the young woman darted off into the trees. Peter, Edmund and Harry echoed her call, all following close behind.

The pines caught at their tunics, and pulled at their hair, but they continued to push through. Soon Harry found himself sandwiched between Edmund and Peter, the space around them becoming smaller and darker, and the trees becoming softer.

"Stop pushing!"

"Move, then."

"I can't."

"Stop it!"

"Get off my toes!"

"I'm not on your toes!"

"Ouch! Be careful."

Harry stumbled and fell through the fur coats and onto a wooden floor, the four Pevensies tumbling down around him.

"What in the world?" Edmund's voice asked in bewilderment, drawing Harry's attention to him.

The wizard blinked and then stared at Edmund in surprise, taking in the sudden appearance of the eleven year old in place of the man he was just moments ago. Then Lucy's head popped into view, no longer surrounded by long brown hair, but short locks that fell to her shoulders. Horrified disbelief filled Harry, and he twisted round to look back at Susan, who now looked like the nosy and extremely irritating teenager that she once was. What in the world... Almost desperately, Harry pushed himself up to his knees and gazed at Peter.

The other boy appeared to be just as stunned as Harry felt, his blue eyes scanning his family's appearances before meeting Harry's own shaken emerald ones. Relief and confusion crossed his features, and he reached over to grasp Harry's shoulder, as if to make sure that Harry really was kneeling beside him and not just a figment of his imagination. Harry couldn't blame him. If they were back in their own world, then Harry should have been back at the Ministry of Magic, not in some empty room.

All of these realisations were done in under a minute for as soon as Harry opened his mouth to ask where they were, because obviously his friends and partner knew, the door opened and in stepped a rather old man wearing what resembled a casual suit.

"Oh…" The old man said, taking in the children on the floor. He seemed to be about to say something when he noticed Harry.

"And who are you?" The man looked down at Harry over his glasses, a knowing look in his eye. "You came with them, then?"

Harry nodded not knowing what to say. He glanced back over to Peter, unsure of what to do now. Peter shrugged, uncertain himself, but gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"I guess he works in mysterious ways." The man muttered to himself. He then turned his attention back to them. "And what were you all doing in the wardrobe, then?"

Harry struggled hard not to gape at the man in astonishment.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter said with a faint grin.

The man lightly tossed a ball to Peter, who caught it.

"Try me."

An hour later and their tale told, the professor had left them to re-acquaint themselves with their normal lives.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked, turning to Peter. "This isn't my time."

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Peter said, gripping Harry's arm gently. "We'll find an explanation as to why this all happened."

"Thank you," Harry leaned against him, feeling Peter's arms wrap around him.

"But first, like the professor said, we will need to sort out how you came to be here if anyone asks."

"Yeah," Harry wrinkled his nose, prompting Peter to kiss it. "Now that we're in your time… People don't tolerate a gay couple."

"I don't care what people will say." Peter told his lover quietly. "I will not let them come between us."

"As long as you don't get caught," Susan decided to speak up, staring at the two of them with disapproval. "We aren't in Narnia anymore, and Harry, you aren't in your time. You're in ours. People won't be accepting of you two being a couple."

"I know." Harry said tightly, having long since grown to tolerate the irritating woman – girl.

"We've been together for years, Susan," Peter said. "We are married in Narnia."

"Yes, but we are now back in England, back in the real world." She argued. "You're not married here."

"So?"

Sensing that the conversation was going to get ugly, Harry took a step back from the two siblings, slipping out of Peter's embrace, and moved over to where Edmund and Lucy stood to watch the other two argue quietly.

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Susan demanded. "If you go out there acting like you did back in Narnia then who knows what will happen to you."

"I can take care of both Harry and myself." Peter said sharply.

"Peter-"

"Don't." Peter snapped, drawing himself up to his full height. "Whatever it is that you are about to say, I don't want to hear it."

Susan glared at Peter but held her tongue.

"I am in love with Harry. Just because we are back… home, I am not about to change anything."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry couldn't help but smile a little at what Peter said.

"You're too young to be married." Susan switched track.

"No I'm not, and neither is Harry. We're both sixteen."

"You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"Then I'll get myself into trouble."

Susan glowered at Peter furiously. They were at a stalemate. Neither were willing to back down, and both knew that the other wasn't about to give in anytime soon.

"You're so… you… insufferable…" Susan couldn't find the words to express her anger and settled for giving him an icy glare before shooting it at Harry. "I hope you're happy." Susan hissed. She then straightened up and turned on her heel, stalking out the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well, that went well." Edmund offered weakly.

Peter scowled at him.

"Uh, Lucy, why don't we go outside or something?" Edmund pushed his little sister towards the exit.

"But I don't want to!" Lucy whined.

"Please, Lucy?" Harry asked, picking up on what Edmund was trying to do. "I want to talk to Peter alone for a little while."

Lucy reluctantly agreed, despite having her curiosity spiked with the secretive behaviour.

"Thank you, Lucy," Harry grinned at her while Edmund steered the girl towards the door.

As soon as they were alone, Harry turned back to face Peter with a serious expression.

"Don't listen to what Susan said," Peter jumped in before Harry could open his mouth to speak. "She had no right to say any of that."

"She's only saying the truth though," Harry said, "it's illegal for gay marriages, and we'll be hated because of the fact that we're in a relationship with one another."

Peter went silent, staring at Harry with a hurt look.

"Do you want us to break up?" Peter finally asked quietly. "After everything that we've been through-"

"No!" Harry interrupted him, "of course not. Never. I love you." Despite Harry's words, Peter remained tense, hands clenched into fists down at his sides. "Peter… you know me, you know that I only ever want you. I married you back in Narnia, didn't I?"

"But it's illegal for two males to be married here, remember?" Peter shot back.

"You know I only said that because I'm worried about how it will affect you."

"What do you mean?"

"If anyone found out… you allow your anger to control you whenever someone makes a slur against your family or me. And that tends to get you into fights."

"I can control my temper." Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry cocked a brow but held his tongue.

"In any case, I thought that you didn't care about what people thought of us."

"I _don't_." Harry stressed. "I have magic to protect me, however, and you don't."

"I'm not a king for nothing," Peter said, stepping closer to his lover, "just because I'm back to my teenage self doesn't mean that I've forgotten how to fight."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't mean to upset you like that."

Peter closed in on Harry and pulled him in to a hug.

"It's all right; I know that you worry, a lot." Peter finished on a teasing note.

"Someone has to," Harry pouted.

Peter grinned and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, both quietly enjoying the lightened atmosphere.

"What I want to know," Harry spoke a few minutes later, "is how I got here."

Peter's grip tightened and Harry tilted his head back to look up at the other teen.

"We'll find out." Peter promised. "But you're here now." The '_with me'_ was left unsaid, but Harry heard it in the tone of his partner's voice.

"Peter," Harry sighed softly and nuzzled the other youth's neck. "Is it horrible of me to think that I'm glad to be sent back here instead of going back to my own time, where my friends are?"

"Is it horrible that I feel happy that you'd rather be here with me instead of those in your future?" Peter countered.

Harry gave him a small smile but didn't answer. Instead he looped his arms around Peter's neck and tugged the taller boy down for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, hoped you liked it. Yes, I know it's random but I just got the idea in my head and, well, this was the result.<strong>


End file.
